Ocultar
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Kyoko sospechó muchas cosas desde el principio. Pero eso no quitó que igual le terminara gustando él. (TsunaxKyoko -abierto a interpretación-).


Disclaimer: **Katekyo hitman Reborn** _no_ le pertenece ni al perro de la esquina de mi casa que me pasa ladrando :v. La trama de la historia sí. Algo es algo (?.

* * *

 **隠す**

— **Ocultar** —

* * *

― _La adolescencia es el primer momento de la vida en que descubrimos que tenemos algo terrible que esconder a la gente que amamos_. ―Anónimo.

* * *

Kyoko siempre sospechó de todo lo que sucedía alrededor de su compañero de clase. Ella no era tonta, y por ello fue capaz de ver los misteriosos comportamientos de Sawada-san con ella, y con el resto. Él ocultaba algo, y lo sabía desde que había peleado por ella con Mochida-senpai.

Kyoko quizás no pudiera darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y con Sawada-kun, ya que era un poco demasiado densa en varios sucesos de su vida diaria. Pero no podía evitar brindarle una tierna sonrisa a un tierno chico como lo era él.

El hermano de Kyoko también se había comenzado a comportar extraño. Le ocultaba más cosas de lo normal desde que se juntaba con Tsuna-kun. Ella a veces se cuestionaba incluso si este comportamiento no había estado incluso de tiempo antes, desde aquel suceso que dejó aquella cicatriz en su rostro. ¿Su hermano en verdad... en verdad estaba cumpliendo con su promesa? ¿En verdad no estaba metiéndose en un camino que le podría hacer daño como aquella vez con aquellos chicos de secundaria años atrás?

Ella sólo podía mirar y sospechar: de su hermano, de Tsuna-kun, de todos a su alrededor en general. Y también _debía sonreír_ por ellos. Para no preocuparles. No más de lo que parecían estarlo últimamente.

Kyoko quería saber la verdad... Quería aclarar las cosas de una vez, pero también temía hacerlo. Temía ver lo ciertas que eran algunas de sus sospechas, lo mucho que su hermano había podido llegar a mentirle. ¿Haru-chan sabría algo? Ella parecía saber más que Kyoko de lo que sucedía. ¿Y su mejor amiga Hana? Ella a veces cuestionaba varias cosas de Tsuna-kun. Incluso llegó a decir que estaba involucrado en algo en algunas ocasiones.

Por supuesto, el tiempo es el que a veces hace que las cosas ocultas vayan siendo reveladas. Y la presión sobre los demás también. Incluso si Haru-chan sabía algo, ella estuvo en su misma posición al hacer aquella huelga. Kyoko tuvo que darse cuenta que por más sonrisas despreocupadas que lanzara a los demás y veces que se tuvo que callar al ver sus rostros tensos y preocupados por _eso que ocultaban_ , uno simplemente se cansaba de la situación, de no saber en qué se habían metido. Si era peligroso, si saldrían bien parados.

Kyoko había estado constantemente preocupada, no por el peligro que corrían los demás, sino que por el simple hecho de no saber por qué corrían ese peligro y si regresarían a salvo de vuelta con ella.

Por supuesto, siendo Tsuna-kun el que comenzó a hacerla sospechar, fue el mismo quien le reveló la verdad de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ella por fin pudo estar un poco más aliviada y ver las cosas con nuevos ojos, unos menos sospechosos ocultos bajo una mirada dulce color miel.

Las cosas mejoraron y empeoraron, pero pudieron salir bien parados y Kyoko por fin entendió varias de las cosas que ocurrían alrededor de su hermano. Entendió que a veces el mentir u ocultar eran mejores opciones que decir la verdad para no hacer daño a los demás, pero también entendió que si aquella verdad no se decía, las cosas podían resultar peor, y no por lo que podía resultar de no decirlas, sino por no saber qué era lo que ocurría en verdad. Eso asustaba más que saberlo.

Ella vio a su hermano herido y al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones después de saber la verdad, pero lo soportó. Vio a Tsuna-kun malherido, pero también sonriéndole, diciendo que no se preocupara, y no derramó ninguna lágrima. En algunas ocasiones tuvo ganas de sucumbir a las palabras de Tsuna-kun y no preocuparse por nada, pero estaba claro que lo que más debía hacer por ellos era eso y en silencio para no preocupar al resto. Lo había hecho por dos años —y más tiempo por su hermano—, y lo seguiría haciendo ahora. Compartiría la carga que llevaban sus cercanos en sus espaldas.

Kyoko podía ser algo demasiado densa. Ella podía ser un tanto tonta, o incluso inocente e ingenua. Era parte de su personalidad, de su encanto decían muchos.

Una chica que parecía no tener ningún problema en su vida.

Pero entonces, Kyoko sabía, los demás no sabían suficiente de ella más que superficialmente. Conocían sus sonrisas, pero no sus lágrimas. Conocían sus palabras dulces, pero no sus preocupaciones. Conocían sólo una pequeña parte de ella, pero no el resto.

Al principio pensó que Tsuna-kun era como el resto, más allá de haberle ayudado una vez con Mochida-senpai —no contando los peligros de las próximas veces que también le había ayudad—, ella había supuesto que lo había hecho por ser la dulce Kyoko y nada más. Hana lo decía mucho, ¿quién no ayudaría a la linda y adorable Kyoko? Por eso su amiga la solía regañar diciendo que tenía que tener una mano más dura y no depender tanto de los hombres, y Kyoko sólo le sonreía porque, ¿qué podía hacer? Las situaciones de su vida la habían llevado a ser como era, y siendo la menor en su familia, era claro que a veces dependía de los mayores como su hermano para ser protegida. No había nacido con una fuerte personalidad, sino con una delicada. Ni tampoco creía en la violencia, más allá de haberla visto en manos de sus amigos y hermano —aunque esa era otra situación—. Pero entonces Tsuna-kun confió aquella verdad a ella en aquel peligroso momento en el futuro. Se la reveló porque se había cansado de ocultársela. Él estaba preocupado por el resto y por ella. Había confiado en ella. La había visto como una persona, como parte de su familia. Y eso la había aliviado más de lo que había esperado.

Y pensó, Tsuna-kun no la había visto como la ingenua, inocente y dulce Kyoko a la que no debían decirle nada porque la dañarían y preocuparían. La vio como persona.

 _La vio como persona_.

 _...La vio_.

Aquel torpe, amable y gracioso chico, la había visto. Había mirado a sus ojos. Había confiado en ella.

Y entonces su opinión de él comenzó a cambiar sin más desde ese entonces, y continuó cuando regresaron al presente.

Ella se comenzó a sonrojar más a su alrededor. Sonreía al verlo, y cuando él le hablaba se ponía un poquito más feliz. Le parecía tierno el verle avergonzado en ciertas ocasiones y cuando llegó el momento de cambiar asientos en clase por el nuevo año y quedó atrás de él, no podía apartar su vista de sus torpes gestos y agradable presencia.

Esto no había pasado de ser percibido por su amiga Hana, la cual la acorraló en su asiento uno de esos días a la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Te gusta Dame-Tsuna?

Kyoko, nerviosa, miró alrededor sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Se sintió un tanto aliviada al ver que los pocos alumnos que quedaban en clase se estaban marchando sin prestar atención a ellas dos.

Luego se volteó a ver a su amiga, que esperaba su respuesta expectante y cruzada de brazos.

—¿Q-qué dices, Hana? Tsuna-kun es un buen amigo.

Su amiga suspiró, frustrada, y dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados. Miró a Kyoko como quien mira a un niño que ha mentido.

—Por supuesto que es tu amigo. Pero eso no quita que te pueda gustar. Así que, dime.

Kyoko se frotó nerviosamente sus manos, sus mejillas adoptando un rojo más intenso que antes.

Pensó en sus propios comportamientos alrededor de Tsuna-kun. En cómo, de un día para otro, se había puesto más nerviosa a su alrededor, y feliz al notarlo cerca. Al observarlo. Cayó en cuenta que eso era algo que normalmente ella no sentiría con los demás. Y pensó que las palabras que había soltado su amiga a modo de pregunta, quizás tuvieran su buena parte de razón.

—Q-quizás lo haga.

Hana entonces se sentó en el pupitre frente a Kyoko, sin siquiera ver a quién pertenecía, y observó a su amiga.

—Es un chico que oculta muchas cosas —comenzó a hablar, reflexiba—, no sé cuán malas o buenas sean, pero eso no quita que, por más tonto y torpe que fuera, sea un buen chico —Hana observó cada gesto de su amiga al hablar y continuó—: También sé que nunca te ha gustado nadie en todos estos años que nos hemos conocido, y que algo tuviste que verle para que él fuera la excepción a todos esos chicos que se acercaron a ti y se te declararon —terminó por decir.

—Yo...—Kyoko pensó un poco, y entonces sonrió algo más tranquila—. Es un gran chico.

—Y yo creo que tú eres una gran chica, también, amiga. Y si algún día aclaras todo lo que tengas en la mente sobre Dam-... Sobre Sawada, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte y ayudarte en la decisión que tomes.

Kyoko pensó entonces que no pudo haber tenido una mejor amiga, y se rió al pensar en aquel extraño juego de palabras.

Por supuesto, no bastó ni una semana para que su cabeza se aclarara. Sabía lo que sentía, y no se avergonzaba de sus sentimientos. Sospechaba, por las miradas que a veces le mandaba Reborn-chan, que él también sabía. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Ni él, ni ella, ni nadie que supiera sus sentimientos.

Ella siguió siendo la amiga de Tsuna-kun, y lo siguió siendo incluso hasta que, un día a finales del último año de secundaria, se enteró.

—¿Te marcharás a Italia? —preguntó al torpe chico que había encontrado caminando cerca del río de Namimori. Se habían sentado en el relieve que se formaba entre el río y la calle, como tiempo atrás habían hecho.

Tsuna-kun había asentido.

—Cuando termine este año —había murmurado—, me iré a Italia y tomaré de forma definitiva el mando de Vongola cuando sea mayor.

—Oh...

Kyoko no sabía qué decir ante aquellas palabras. Ni siquiera había pensando en que algo como esto sucediera. Pero siendo Tsuna-kun el sucesor de una gran familia, también era de esperarse que algún día tuviera que tomar el cargo.Y antes tendría que acostumbrarse a todo lo que éste conllevaba..., ¿verdad?

—Claro que volveré a verlas a ti, a Haru y a mi madre —siguió hablando, su voz un poco entrecortada, ella no sabía si por la tristeza y ganas de llorar o por algún tipo de nerviosismo del momento.

Ella _no_ sabía...

—Eso es bueno —murmuró por fin, entonces se giró a verlo y se encontró con aquella mirada chocolate sobre ella. Su rostro entonces llameó sin poder evitarlo, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de la de él. Había algo en aquellos ojos... Algo que no podía identificar en ése momento. Quizás era que le quería decir algo más, pero le estaba costando. Ella no sabía. Su corazón latió un poco más rápido, y fue entonces que decidió apartar la mirada de aquellos profundos y misteriosos ojos chocolate, y dirigirla al río—. Cuando vuelvas te prepararemos un rico pastel de bienvenida —le sonrió, tratando de despejar su mente.

—Eso sería genial.

Su sonrisa titubeó en sus labios.

 _Te extrañaré._

 _Te extrañaré mucho, Tsuna-kun. En verdad._

 _Yo..._

 _Te quiero._

Habían palabras que eran difíciles de decir. Ese día mucho no fue dicho y se silenció.

Kyoko estuvo ahí aquel día al finalizar el año, junto con Haru y Nana y los niños, para despedirse de Tsuna-kun, pero también de su hermano y de varios más que lo seguirían a Italia. Sabía que no tomarían un avión común como la gente normal haría, sino que se irían en uno propiedad de los Vongola; esto había sido un pequeño montaje para despistar a Nana, la cual todavía no sabía nada de lo que ocurría en la vida de su hijo —o quizás era como ella en un principio, y no había dicho nada pero sospechaba—.

Kyoko tuvo ganas de ir con ellos en el momento en que los vio alejarse con las maletas en mano, y más cuando vio a Tsuna-kun voltear en su dirección, con aquella mirada que tenía un significado que no pudo descifrar, pero que le atraía tanto.

Ella sabía que había mucho por decir de su parte, y que sin embargo no fue dicho en absoluto.

Una lágrima se le escapó de forma inevitable cuando los perdió de vista.

Dolía un poco, y podía admitir claramente que lo único que la mantenía en pie en ese momento y sin derramar lágrimas de forma exagerada, fueron las últimas palabras de Tsuna-kun antes de alejarse de ellos... de ella.

"—Nos volveremos a ver pronto."

Ella todavía era joven, podía esperar. Sabía que por ahora no habría nadie más que le llamara la atención como aquel chico de torpe caminar y mirada chocolate.

Podía esperar.

Y esperaría, porque lo podía hacer.

Él se había ido por un tiempo, pero volvería. Y ella lo volvería a ver, y quizás en ese momento él le diría lo que aquella mirada que le había dedicado significaba. Y quizás, y sólo quizás, entonces estaría lista para revelar sus sentimientos, revelar todo aquello que mantuvo oculto.

Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. El tiempo es el que reveló varias cosas en su vida. El tiempo es el que hizo que poco a poco estos sentimientos surgieran en su ser. El tiempo hizo ir a Tsuna-kun, pero lo haría volver.

Y el tiempo diría lo demás, y ese demás dependía de ellos dos. Aunque Kyoko no sabía esto, y pensó, para sí misma, que dependía de ella.

* * *

 _―_ _ _No digas que estamos en la edad en la que nada dura, porque cuando de verdad quieres y aprecias algo en tu vida, va a durar para siempre, quizás se trate de la madurez o quizás se trate de cuánto realmente te importe__ ―Anónimo.

* * *

 **N/A—** : Lo sé, algo medio patético y con el clásico final abierto :v. Soy mala XD. Publico esto también para avisar que mi historia "T de Todo" tiene problemas existenciales desde hace meses :v claro que la continuaré, cuando ordene todo ese embrollo de ideas que me puse a escribir en un archivo word. Créanme, no deseo que a nadie le ocurra lo mismo que yo, ya perdí un poco el orden de cual idea iba primero y es un poco confuso. Espero publicar el cap nueve antes de que se termine febrero. Y sino, probablemente lo haga en marzo o en abril, no más.

En fin, espero les haya gustado el one-shot.

Me retiro con estilo.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
